Soul Believer
Soul Believer is a cover song sung by Auroris while the original is sung by Machico and Muranaka Tomo for KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. The centers of the song are Takahara Mika and Kazamihara Akane. Tracklist * 01: Soul Believer * 02: MIRAI GAZER * 03: ''Zen Zen Zense'' * 04:'' Hikari e'' * 05: Tweedia Lyrics Note: Original Lyrics and Translation come from the Pretty Cure wiki |-|Romaji= Deatta shōdō tokenai pazuru Ytte/Yu Michibiita imēji wo hitotsu no pīsu ni Dekiru hazu sa jibun no supīdo de Say/Sat Susumidasu My story Nigirishimete tojikometa omoi wo hirakou Kagi wa hora tenohira ni Mi/Akne Tachiagare sā All Ima sakebe takaraka ni tada Mi/Akne hashire zenryoku de All Mō dare ni mo oitsukeyashinai darou? All You can do it! Shinjite mite Kōdō funō nandatte machinozonde iru nda Bōei hon'nō omotedatte hoete mo shōganai Dakara tte zenbu wo osaekomu no kai Son'na nja kokoro ga oitekibori darou Namida kara (Itsudatte Break free) Hajimatta tte (It's my way Believe in) Jōshiki ga (Itsudatte Break free) Kūsō no yume datte warau toki ga kite mo All sā Ao/Ts/Akri Ima mezase takami e to mada michi wa togirenai Yu/Ytte/Akne Sono tsuyosa wa uso nanka janai darou? Mi/Say/Sat Now just do it! All Kanjiru mama All Ima hajimari no oto wo motto tamashī no oku de All Sō kimi jishin ga narasu mono dakara Mi/Akne Shout together! All Ima sakebe takaraka ni tada hashire zenryoku de All Mō dare ni mo oitsukeyashinai darou? All You can do it! Mi/Akne Dokomademo All Now just do it! Mi/Akne Tsukisusume |-|Japanese= 出会った衝動　解けないパズル 導いたイメージを一つのピースに 出来るはずさ　自分のスピードで 進み出す　My story 握り締めて　閉じ込めた想いを開こう 鍵はほら手のひらに　立ち上がれ　さあ イマ叫べ高らかに　ただ走れ全力で もう誰にも追いつけやしないだろう？ You can do it！信じてみて 行動不能　何だって待ち望んでいるんだ 防衛本能　表立って吠えてもしょうがない だからって全部を　抑え込むのかい そんなんじゃ心が　置いてきぼりだろう 涙から（いつだってBreak free） 始まったって（It's my way Believe in） 常識が（いつだってBreak free） 空想のユメだって嗤う時がきても　さあ イマ目指せ高みへと　まだ道は途切れない その強さは嘘なんかじゃないだろう？ Now just do it！感じるまま イマ始まりの音を　もっと魂の奥で そう君自身が鳴らすものだから　Shout together! イマ叫べ高らかに　ただ走れ全力で もう誰にも追いつけやしないだろう？ You can do it！どこまでも Now just do it！突き進め |-|English= When I first encountered this puzzle I couldn't solve One of the pieces led me down the path to finish the image You should be able to do things at your very own pace Watch me advance to My story Open up those locked thoughts of yours and then never ever let go of them The key is in the palm of your hand so stand up and go right now Shout it out louder than you have before with all of your might, run just like the wind As no one in this world will be able to catch you at all? You can do it! If you just believe I cannot act when I'm anxiously waiting for something out there It cannot be helped if I have to cry out on instinct So why do I have to suppress all of these painful feelings? If that's the case then maybe I'll leave my feelings behind Through all these tears (I will always Break free) When it has started (It's my way Believe in) With this common sense (I will always Break free) When the time for my fantasy arrives I will be ready to go now Aim higher than you have done before as your path will not be interrupted I promise that this strength of yours is not some big terrible lie? Now just do it! Can you still feel it The sound of the song beginning will resound more than ever within your own soul So hear yourself singing out loud so you and me can soon Shout together! Shout it out louder than you have before with all of your might, run just like the wind As no one in this world will be able to catch you at all? You can do it! Wherever you are Now just do it! Go straight towards it Category:Auroris Category:Auroris - Cover Songs